


This Game We Choose To Play

by AnnaJ3003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Ginny Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha Pansy Parkinson, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Asexual Character, Beta Neville Longbottom, Beta Ron Weasley, Beta Theodore Nott, Bisexual, But Prepare Tissues, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Claiming, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Harry or Draco Calm Down, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Luna Lovegood, Omega Sirius Black, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Protective Harry Potter, Romantic Draco, Sad, Scenting, Second Gender, Self-Harm, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJ3003/pseuds/AnnaJ3003
Summary: Harry's main focus has always been destroying Voldemort. But how will his priorities change when the scent of a new omega reaches him. After years of abuse from his father, being an omega was the last thing Draco wanted. Could a certain alpha change his mind?





	This Game We Choose To Play

Draco was tired that morning. He had wasted his night fighting the negative thoughts that overcame him, he wasn’t surprised. Often, his nights were filled with intrusive matters that refused to leave him no matter how hard he begged for them to stop. The thoughts left him feeling trapped, too weak to make any real difference towards the fear that now controlled him.

This was quite possibly the reason he had given up defending himself from his father any longer. The pain had become part of his life, without it he felt lost. He deserved what his father had done to him. Deserved the agony his mistakes had bestowed upon him. Maybe if he was better, he wouldn't have to endure it, but for now, he would accept the beatings, as he earned them.

Untangling himself from his duvet, he made his way over to the fairly large wardrobe. He slipped on a fitted emerald green shirt that he was certain would hide his prominent scars, matching it with charcoal black trousers, somewhat loose to make his frail body appear more masculine. Reappearing from the wardrobe, he sauntered over to reach a chest of drawers, pulling out a sleek black tie. Glancing over at the clock beside his bed he watched the time tick over to 05:15 am. Time to start preparing breakfast.

~

Summer had dragged on forever. Harry, of course, was content to spend his time at the Burrow with Ron, but now all he craved was to see Remus and Sirius. After everything that had transpired at the Ministry, all they wanted to do was spend time together, which Harry completely respected and knew the value of, considering their history.

Slowly, he shifted to look at the flashing alarm clock, 8 am it read. With a groan, Harry dragged his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on the slightly faded out jumper Molly had knit for him. He couldn't bear to get rid of it, it had been the first Christmas present he had ever received, even if there had been numerous more accompanying it, this one would always be the most important.

He tugged on a simple black pair of jeans and strolled to the kitchen to find Molly serving breakfast. She passed him a slightly crumpled letter sealed by red wax bearing the Hogwarts crest.

'Sorry dear, Errol landed in the sink again,' Molly let out with a sigh. A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he nodded at her and took his place at the table, the extensive range of food promptly became the new focus of his attention. He placed two pieces of toast on his plate, alongside two strips of bacon and some fried tomatoes. Once his food was secured from Ron's greedy hands he opened the disregarded letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The reverse of the letter:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

'Maybe it was time for a trip to Diagon Alley,' Harry thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic probably won't get updated till the end of the six weeks holidays as I am spending time now figuring out exactly how I want the plot to progress, thank you.


End file.
